Dreamscape
by Trickster's-Lulaby
Summary: Relena is kidnapped by a scientific research group studying dreams. Can Heero overcome his own weaknesses in order to save her. Read! Love! Read again! Oh Review too!
1. Into Thin Air

Author's Note: My first anime fic. If you like this one you will probably like my others too. This particular story came to me in a dream and wouldn't leave me alone until I did something with it. Let me know if you would like it continued.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. There are you happy? You have now spoiled all my childhood fantasies by making me write one single statement!  
  
Dreamscape  
  
Chapter One: Into Thin Air  
  
The second Heero walked into the dinner he knew something wasn't right. Duo had asked him to meet him for lunch, which wasn't altogether strange, Duo really liked to eat. But as soon as he saw the fake smiles and tense eyes he was instantly on guard.  
  
"Hey old buddy, how ya' doing?" Duo called out as soon as he saw who had walked into the dinner. "How's life been treating you?"  
  
Heero sat down next to them (Duo, Hilde, Noin and Milliardo) he didn't buy a piece of this fake cheer that was thinly veiling the tension everyone felt. "Cut the crap Duo, tell me what's wrong before I hurt someone." He didn't like the vibes he was getting of the group, and one detail kept irking him, Relena wasn't there. She always jumped to the occasion to see him since he had left the Preventors for some personal business. Never before had she been absent, and he couldn't help thinking something offal had happened.  
  
They looked at each other for a short while, everyone else sharing worried glances until Duo broke the silence and said, "I don't know how to tell you this old pal but Relena's gone. No struggle no blood. It's like she vanished into thin air. We looked everywhere in her room, and found no note which makes us think she didn't just run away. You know her she wouldn't even consider the possibility. We thought you should know." The dinner was silent. No one spoke, and a few didn't breath. Everyone was waiting to see what the famous Heero Yuy would do next.  
  
"I have to go," he whispered careful not to show any of the many unpredictable emotions swimming around inside of him. "See you later Duo, thanks for telling me." Heero couldn't believe what had happened, but for some strange feelings inside of him told him it wasn't all that it seemed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She couldn't remember when she hadn't been in this place. It was if all the memories of the before time had been wiped away from her mind. She couldn't remember when she hadn't controlled the dreams of man. Couldn't even remember what her name had been, or if she ever had a name to begin with. The only thing she had to remind her she had a life before this place was a pair of deep blue eyes.  
  
The blue eyes haunted her days. Every time she molded the dreams of man she search for any hint of those deep captivating blue eyes. She had this feeling that if she found the eyes she would also find her lost memories. If ever she had memories to start with.  
  
So she kept on searching and searching the dreams around her. Seeking and questing and hunting, never relenting never giving up it became her reason for staying alive and active in the bleak environment of a dreamscape that was her home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero new he had to sleep sometime. 'But did it have to be on the computer screen?' he asked himself for the umpteenth time as he massaged his sore neck. 'I shouldn't have stayed up all night looking for Relena.' The name still brought back painful memories. Her voice, her smile all came back to him overwhelming his mind with sadness. "Why did you have to leave, Relena, your work wasn't finished."  
  
Heero was referring to the peace between the Earth and the space colonies. It had become very iffy after Relena's disappearance. Earth blamed the colonies and the colonies blamed Earth. Both relied on her wisdom and passion to regulate their meetings and peace talks. Without her presence the peace talks and meetings had come to a definite halt.  
  
'We all need you Relena. Me especially, I need your calming presence. Tell me what to do. Tell me what to do. I Need You!' The last was a desperate cry in to the world around him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was resting her powers when the call came to her. The voice was so familiar it tickled her mind and made her want to remember something that she felt was special to her. But she couldn't answer it until it found it's way into dreams. Then she could answer this desperate call, into the world of the living.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How is test subject A going, Doctor?" a greasy looking man with short tangled black locks, asked a man in a white lab coat. The man's nametag said only one thing, Boss.  
  
"Good Boss, she isn't showing any signs over her memories coming back, and her control over the mental wave links is improving with every day.' The doctor said in a meek voice. Behind him there was a bed with a honey blonde haired girl lying on it. She looked peaceful tell you noticed she was strapped down and had all types of wires sticking out of her.  
  
"Hm." came a voice from behind them coming from the girl, and men in lab coats came to sedate her once more.  
  
"Does that usually happen Doctor? Or is just a rare occurrence. Tell me it's a rare occurrence Doctor." Boss asked this in a menacing voice likely to make even the toughest man quake in his boots.  
  
"Just a rare occurrence, it usually happens after she has tinkered with a particularly violent dream, nothing to worry about. We have watchers on her 24/7 no need to worry, indeed." He said this with the tiniest shred of confidence her could muster up.  
  
"It had better be Doctor, or you will become test subject B! Good day, Doctor." Then he left, leaving fear and contempt in his pacing.  
  
"Doctor, I didn't want to tell you this while Boss was around, but there was a different reason for TS (test subject) A. Something from other that the mental wave links reached her, and she was trying to answer it. It was almost like she needed to answer it to survive. I don't know what she might cause if something like that should happen again. But let me just say, none of us are going to want to sleep with all the unrest she is shooting out. I think the whole colony might feel it.' He finished with nervousness surrounding the lab. Everyone had heard what he had just said, and were wondering how it could be stopped.  
  
"Do you have any idea why Boss chose her to be his first TS? No? Well it was because her disappearance would cause mass panic and paranoia." He paused here for effect. "The Earth would blame the colonies and the colonies are blaming Earth. It is causing mass panic among the people, all because their precious Dove of Peace. Once everyone is messed up Earth and all the colonies will be easily taken." He finished his speak with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
Everyone in the lab had admiring looks on their faces in awe of their brilliant leader, Boss. Everyone that is but the girl strapped down on the bed, The Dove of Peace herself. She had a huge frown on her face, as if she realized something that hadn't occurred to her before, had just made itself clear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have to sleep, Heero. You wont be any good to Relena dead. I'm sure she would want you to sleep, you need your rest." Duo said to his friend, feeling desperate.  
  
"I don't need any sleep. I need to find her. Don't you see without her there to guide them both Earth and the colonies are a mess?" he finished, still staring hard at the computer screen.  
  
Duo soon left, giving up all together "Nothing can stop him, when he's this determined."  
  
What Duo didn't know was that Heero was truly exhausted. He really did need some sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He felt himself drifting off. It was almost as if something or someone was pulling him into a state of unconsciousness. Farther and farther until he couldn't tell if his thoughts were waking thoughts or just dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Heero was fully under he saw that this was no ordinary dream. It seemed like just a regular dream. It was bright and sunny, full of flowers and happy things. It was a bit unusual for Heero though his dreams were mostly filled with dark memories of unhappy times.  
  
The thing that really threw him off, however, was the feeling that he was waiting for something to happen. For someone to see him, almost as if this were just a waiting room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: So tell me what do you think? Oh Please Review. I need the reassurance. Thank you all! 


	2. Dreamless Sleep

Author's Note: Now I haven't yet gotten any reviews, but still I hope *sign*. I would like to thank Caowin who never fails to review all my new chapters. Thank you very much.  
  
P.S. Major Heero OOC in this chapter and the chapters to come, more or less. Hope that's okay-dokay with all of you: )  
  
Disclaimer: I still, despite my best efforts, do not own Gundam Wing!  
  
Dreamscape  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
His presence was exhilarating to her. She had never sensed someone on these particular wave links that had made her feel quite like this before. It was as if it stimulated her nerves, made her feel more real and not just something made up.  
  
She wasn't sure she wanted to reveal herself just yet. She wanted to study him thoroughly first. From behind all she could see was his unkempt brown hair. He wore a green tank top and black spandex shorts. Somehow that combination stuck her as familiar, and she didn't know why.  
  
Then he turned around, and the world went upside down. His eyes were, deep blue of the ocean and just mysterious. All the memories came rushing back to her. And one name stuck out above the rest, "Heero."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was standing there for what felt like hours Then as he turned around to study a strange looking flower, he heard the his named called the way only one could, "Heero."  
  
Now he new who he had been waiting for, who the person who had called him to this place was, "Relena."  
  
She was beside him in seconds. Holding each other tight. "You found me Heero, you found me."  
  
Everything made sense to her now, how all she could remember was a pair of eyes, Heero's eyes. How she couldn't get out. It all made perfect sense.  
  
"What are you doing here Heero, this is my world? How did you get here at all?" She sounded desperate, and it hurt Heero to see and hear her this way.  
  
"Well I hardly think it was my doing Relena. I think you called me here as soon as I fell asleep. Not that I am complaining, but you deserve the credit for your finding." He wanted to reassure her and this was the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Do you even know where we are?" he asked, "You said this was your world, but you couldn't have been here more that a month or so."  
  
'I don't know. You see before you came I couldn't remember anything about myself. All I could remember, in fact, were a pair of deep blue eyes, your eyes." As she said this her face turned cherry red. "All I really know," she said after she recovered, "is that I can control dreams while I am here. I was hoping you would be able to tell me where my body was. But I guess not." Her face fell, crestfallen  
  
"Oh don't look like Relena. Duo and I are working around the clock trying to find the people that did this to you. But we have to get you out fast. All the colonies are preparing to storm Earth looking for your kidnappers, and Earth is doing the same."  
  
Relena looked thoughtful for a while then a look of extreme calm. "Then I must get out then mustn't I?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: Hope you liked it. I know it is short, but I don't have the time at the moment to do more, sorry. R/R Please. 


	3. Brooding

Author's Note: Sorry (to those of you who actually realize my creative genius for what it is!) that I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me! I would also like to thank all of you faithful readers that reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! There are you happy. Now don't look at me like that! I mean it! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah Ah Ah *exhausted gasps* There you went and gave me an asthma attack and I don't even have asthma!  
  
Dreamscape  
  
Chapter Three: Brooding  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Heero asked impatiently.  
  
"Calm down man. I'm working on it! Qutera and me are working our butts off. We'll find her don't you worry." Duo's voice was confident but the concern in his eyes as he looked at his best friend betrayed his worry. "It's only a matter of time before we find a lead. In fact Trowa is out there with Wufie scooping out the big name corporations. So don't you sweat it'll all work out don't fret." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Heero.  
  
Relena was his girlfriend's best friend and he had grown close to her over the years after Marimaia had been defeated. She was almost like the sister he never had. And he had become quite brotherly and protective toward her as well. I was killing him inside trying to find her and having no luck in it what so ever.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo. I know how close you two had gotten. I'm just so worried. I talk to her every night and it feels so real! But when I wake up all I have is the memories and a cold bed. I can't stand to see her then lose her each morning. But I can't stay away and each night it gets harder to wake my self up. I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
  
Duo had know Heero for a long time and this was the first time he had ever seen Heero this close to having actual emotion in his voice. And was it a tick of the light or had that been a tear in his eye before he brushed it away? He was amazed this was a day to remember for sure, and if the circumstances hadn't been different he probably would have laughed, or a least taken a picture.  
  
"So that is why you have been sleeping in lately. I was wondering, you never used to wake up at noon. So are you seeing her tonight, we could really use some info. On the dream waves. Ask her if she can find any evil genius signs or something. It would help, too if she could find any other plans along the same lines as this one." His face had turned serious and he was turning back to his computer.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see her tonight, you see how my self discipline goes out the window when she is involved." He signed once more than walked out of the protector's office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero lie down on his bed and fell into fit full sleep that is only brought about by dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena looked up from where she had been studying the dreams of man. She sensed a presence that she had both longed for and dreaded since she first learned of it. The presence that helped yet hindered. It held her together but threatened to tear her apart whenever it was near. She couldn't stand to be without it but couldn't stand it when it was near.  
  
Heero had just gone to sleep and was calling for her and she had mixed feelings about the whole affair. She knew him being near her would endanger him but she couldn't stop herself. Being I his arms made her forget, even if for a little while, that she didn't know where exactly she was, that she didn't even know if her body was still alive much less where it was. She felt helpless in his arms, but just by being with him she felt she had a purpose.  
  
This time was no different then the other times he had fallen asleep, she felt his call and hesitated only to speed to him when the same thoughts as always had finished spinning zipping and twirling through her head. And now that that had happened she was off.  
  
It was a little easier each time, to find him that is. She looked on all the usual waves then found him on her second round. "That's strange he's brooding." She speed full speed ahead and found him sitting on a rock. His brooding thoughts filled the air, making it hard to breath. He didn't notice her presence right away just kept on brooding.  
  
Relena was tempted to pear into his thoughts, but thought better of it. 'When Heero is ready to share his thoughts with me he will.' She made a small sound and Heero looked up startled and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Relena, I didn't see you here. I was just thinking of our current troubles," Relena could almost taste the small lie he had just uttered it was so obvious but chose to ignore it for now. "Have you found anything about your captors Relena, any information you give would be very helpful. The Earth and Colonies are almost to the point of war."  
  
He was babbling and he knew it. He was trying to control the raging emotions that were filling inside of him. And he had to admit it was a losing battle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: I hope you all liked it. I think I really did well on this one. I hope you see my creative genius too. Well until next time. 


End file.
